seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 46
Benjamin stands on a pile of pirates and folds his arms. "Great. It's been 2 hours since we started this fight. Finally... We ended it. Who took out the last pirate?" A todo pirate raises his hand. "Congratulations dear sir, I'll pay for your drinks when we get back to the bar! Everyone, to the local bar!" Ushu grinned under his mask and pumped his arms. "TO THE PUMPKIN BAR!" "Pumpkin bar? Lame. Does this island have a real bar?" "Well... Not in a technical..." "Lamest Sky Island ever. TO THE REAL BARS BACK TO JAYA!" Everyone cheers with Benjamin and Ushu looks depressed. Tack looks to Ushu and hugs him. "Thanks for everything Mr. God." "Thank you Tack. Because of you, my home is safe. In fact... I thank everyone here... Even you Benjamin. Even if you are to blame, I have to forgive you. Technically. While you are to blame, I still have to thank you." Benjamin laughs and pats Ushu in the back. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Trust me, your precious sky island is in no danger from me anymore." "That's... Comforting." Christie looked around and saw Freya walking towards them. Christie was over joyous and ran to Freya. "FREY... F...freya? You okay?" "... No." Freya walked past Christie and she saw Tack. She looked depressed and went to his side. "Captain... Sorry that I wasn't here to see you." "That's okay Fea." "My name is Freya sir." "Really? Well then... Hey Freya." Freya smiles a little bit and holds herself. "Hey Boss." Tack pats Freya on the head and gives her a huge grin. "Freya... I want to say to you... If you want to talk... Talk." Freya looks shocked and backs off. "How did you..." "Well you looked sad. I'm dumb, but even an idiot knows when a crew member is depressed." Freya gives a smile, hugs Tack... And breaks down. She falls down crying, with Tack holding her. She is sobbing with all her might with Tack holding her tightly. "I KILLED HIM! I KILLED KAHN! HE WAS A GOOD MAN... AND I KILLED HIM!" Tack is still holding her while sitting. He strokes her and tries to sooth her. "Freya... You're still a good friend." "But... I murdered him." "I know. But you're still a good friend." "Why? I'm a murderer!" "But I can tell that you did it for a reason." "How can you be so sure?" "I wouldn't have made friends with anyone else." Freya starts bawling again while tightening her hold on Tack. Tack looks solemn but is still holding her. Riker stares at the sight and has a small grin. "Well... For an idiot, you aren't a half bad captain." Rangton snorts and leans to Riker. "It's why I let him be captain. If he wasn't half as good, I would have dethroned him. Well... If he wasn't super strong as well." "Indeed. Strength isn't everything. Maybe he isn't a complete idiot. Only 70% as dumb as I assumed." "Make it 85% and you'll be more accurate." "Deal." The two highfive and Riker stares at his hand. It is full of spit. Rangton smirks and walks away, giving Riker the middle finger. "Still don't like you." Riker sneers and walks to Raz. "Raz, set the ship up. We are leaving... With a lot of men. I'm amazed. We came here... And left with more. It actually surprises me." "That we got people?" "No, that was expected with these idiots. I mean by how we lost no one. Even the monkey." Zozo stares at Riker. "Yes. I meant you." Tack stands up, holding Freya and points at the harbor. Freya is shocked and rolls off, slamming onto the ground. "Bad... Choice..." Freya gets up, with her nose runny and still a few tears in her eyes. "I can walk. I don't feel good, but I can walk." Tack pats her on the back and grins. "Then let's race." Freya gives a grin, and drops to her hands, ready to sprint. "You're on!" The two sprinted towards the ship, with everyone following. Ushu grins, and turns around, walking towards the center of the island. "Finally. Everyone is gone." A tree falls over, and nearly smashes Ushu. "I hate guests sometimes." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc